Under the Mask
by nikitamukherjee
Summary: "Could you go easy!" she yelled. Drew then punched aiming for her chest.  "Ha, well not unless you're a girl!" He said. That's it. No wonder he tried to kick her there. He, just like the others, he thought she was a boy.


Under the Mask

**Nikita Mukherjee**

**8/7/2010**

"OW! OW! OW! Do you ever get out of your fighting mood?" Nikita asked. He had tried to kick her. Luckily she had her guards, but still underneath it she could feel his impact, the strength from his punches. She held her breathe so she could try to get all her energy in the blocks.

"Nope, (ha-ha) well not unless you're a girl." He swiftly replied. He tried to punch her.

That's when it struck her. She was the only girl in the whole match. He had no idea. That's probably why he had punched so hard and tried to kick her.

She felt like collapsing. Her lips were cut and bruised underneath the mask. Her leg was limping, and she couldn't feel her arms but somehow she managed to punch out her arms. He had blocked her first three hits and tried to punch her head. She blocked it, and snickered. He had left an opening. She breathe out, and punched him. He couldn't block, it was too late.

"YAMI!" the ringmaster yelled. He had then walked over to Nikita and held her arm out!

"We have a winner!" He yelled again.

She smiled, it was her fourth match in a row that she had won. It was amazing how she was the only girl, and the only person on that team to win the finals.

"Nice match. And congratulations man!" He held out his arm to shake, while with the other he took off his mask.

She snickered again. There it was final he had no idea that he had lost to a girl.

"Oh he would be surprised" she thought.

She took off her mask and her hair had whipped out. He stared in amazement. He stared at her eyes as the brown sparkle had hypnotized him.

"He looks like a jerk, but why does he have to be soo hot!" She thought.

His blue eyes were like the ocean. As if the waves were pulling her into him.

"Ummm good job." He said.

"Thanks, you didn't know that I was a girl, did you?" she asked.

"He he well you see.. Um I sorta well if you get tecnica…" He stuttered, but was cut off.

"You could just say no." She spoke.

"No." He said.

They both smiled. He loved her smile. The way her teeth would just show. And she felt like she was falling rock hard for him. The way his eyes glistened from the light and when he smiled how his eyes would brighten up.

"Im Drew." That's when her smiled had dropped.

"I have to go, bye!" she blurted before he got the chance to ask about her.

"Wait, where are you.."

It was to late, she had hurried out. She reached the door. He could barely see her, but all that he noticed was that her brown eyes were swollen with red.

Drew wanted to know what happened. He followed her as soon as he saw her open the door. "She was going to change, I better go to." He thought.

He hurried to the Men's changing room and struggled to put on his clothes. He was still thinking about what happened. He buttoned his shirt, and put on his sneakers and head out.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he thought. There from the corner of his eye he saw her. "Wow, and I thought she looked good with her gear on." He said under his breath.

Her eyes were still red. To Drew, it seemed as if her eyes had little scrapes of red in the iris along with the warm brown. She was walking towards the exit as Drew dashed in front of her. She stopped walking.

"What happened? Was it something I said, or did! I mean if it was about the whole 'I thought you were a guy' thing then I'm really, really sorry. It's just that there were no girls at the match, and you're like the only one and I just thought…. Whoa! What's wrong with your eyes?" Drew had managed to spit out that question while babbling about something else.

She smiled. It was the first time since them meeting, that Nikita had smiled. Drew couldn't help, but smile himself. But he was still staring at her eyes, which by now was almost completely red. He stopped smiling.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Drew walked in closer and tried to see if there was something in the eye or if something was irritating it.

"Huh? What do you mean…" Nikita dropped down in pain.

"My head oh my god! My head.." She kept yelling.

Drew in utter shock sat down to see if she was alright.

"Are you ok? Look at me. Hey! Hey…." He moved her body from side to side. Her body had shut down.

Drew's eyes also became red, but not for the same reason as Nikita. He was attracted to her. She was beautiful, and he didn't want her to leave, he didn't want someone else to die.

Drew gathered all of his strength and lifted her up.

"Somebody help! Please somebody help!" He yelled.

Sadly, no one responded. "Were they the only people left in the building?" he thought.

He headed for the exit.

"UGH! WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!" He kicked and pushed the door.

"That's it, were actually LOCKED in!" He said.

"Ohh my god.. Please don't die!" He yelled.

All of a sudden the lights turned off. He sat against the door with Nikita in his lap.

"What can I do… what can I do!" He yelled.

He thought about what lifeguards did when people drowned. He thought what the hospitals do when someone got injured.

He laid Nikita down on the ground and placed his hand under her hair. "It's so soft and silky" he thought.

He then leaned in and pushed his air into her mouth. Her eyes opened.

"Did I seriously save her by doing what lifeguards do to people who drowned…. What the hell! "He thought. "It probably wasn't me that saved her; her body must have woken up…but how?"

Her warm brown eyes were set again, and this time without the red.

"Hey. Are you feeling ok?" He asked. She started crying again, and for some reason Drew thought that he understood. He pulled her closer to him as she hugged him and her tears dried off. She then feel asleep in Drew's arms.


End file.
